


The (Not Quite) Accidental Touching of Han Sanghyuk's Balls

by tuberc-leo-fics (lourthor)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Other members make a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourthor/pseuds/tuberc-leo-fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that the Chained Up choreography is hard, it's just that when Hakyeon grabs Hyuk's thigh, he gets hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Not Quite) Accidental Touching of Han Sanghyuk's Balls

_garyeoun sangcheo neoneun ttak geogil geulkeojwo_

Hakyeon slid his left hand between Hyuk’s legs, wrapping it around the maknae’s thigh, and dragged his fingertips across the top of it, making goosebumps pebble on his own skin. It was hot in the practice room, and even though Hakyeon could feel the heat coming off of his own skin, as well as Hyuk’s thigh, he shivered every time this part of the song came on.

There was only a week left until the release of their new song, and Hakyeon was nervous. He wasn’t nervous about performing the song, he outgrew that a long time ago. No, he was nervous about his own thoughts when performing the song, and it was all thanks to one Han Sanghyuk.

Somehow, over the last half a year, the youngest member of Vixx had started building muscles. He was no longer a skinny 17 year old, wide-eyed and nervous, but always cute and loving to his members. No, Hyuk had become broad, strong, sarcastic, but still cute and loving, and somehow, exactly Hakyeon’s type.

 _It’s not fair,_ he thought, mind wandering as he brought his hand up to his neck, rolling his body. He looked up at the mirror and immediately locked his eyes onto Hyuk’s body, watching the firm thighs tense and hips make small rotations. He moved his eyes a little higher and watched the sweat roll from Hyuk’s temple, slowly making its way down his face, barely stopping on his sharp jaw before trickling down to his neck, and making the slow, tortuous slide down, finally disappearing below the collar of the t-shirt he was wearing. Hakyeon turned his head and saw Wonshik smirking at him in the mirror. He scowled at him before focusing again on the song and the rest of the dance.

“Taekwoon-ah, get up. You are not that tired yet.” Hakyeon immediately said once the song ended. Taekwoon just glared at him from his position on the floor before rolling over and refusing to look him in the eye. He turned to look at the rest of the members, noticing that everyone was sweating profusely. Hongbin’s shirt was plastered to his back with all of the sweat, and his bangs hung limp over his forehead. He looked by far the most tired.

“Okay, everyone,” Hakyeon started, clapping his hands together. “Five minute break, but then we are running this five times in a row, alright? Grab some water and cool down.”

Everyone groaned, but they seemed to agree as Hongbin and Jaehwan immediately left the room. Wonshik sat down on the floor, joining Taekwoon who had still not moved, and Hakyeon turned his attention to the maknae, who had just opened up his water bottle and poured it over his head, soaking his hair and turning his white shirt slightly see-through. Hakyeon could feel himself starting to become aroused at the sight, so quickly sat down with his own water bottle near Wonshik and Taekwoon.

“Shut up,” he told Wonshik, who was raising an eyebrow at him, seemingly amused with his predicament.

“I didn’t say anything,” he replied, before glancing at Hyuk, who had also decided to lie down on the floor, arm covering his eyes. He chuckled a little, then yelped when Hakyeon pinched his arm.

The rest of the break passed in peace, and Hakyeon stood up after exactly five minutes, scowling at the three members still sitting on the ground.

“Okay, where are Jaehwan and Hongbin?” he asked them. Hyuk sat up, removing his arm from where it covered his eyes, and said “I’ll find them, hyung.”

He immediately walked out of the room, and Hakyeon did not have the self-control necessary to look away from the maknae’s firm backside.

When they were finally all gathered, Hakyeon used the remote to play the music and got in formation.

_garyeoun sangcheo neoneun ttak geogil geulkeojwo_

Hakyeon slid his hand between Hyuk’s legs in order to grip his thigh when the right part came, but he felt his knuckles brush past something on the way. He ignored it temporarily, but heard Hyuk give a light gasp, fumbling slightly as he switched feet and stretched out his arms. It wasn’t until Hakyeon turned to face the other wall that he realized what it was.

 _Oh my god,_ he said in his head. _Oh my god. I just touched Hyuk-ie’s balls._

Hakyeon kept worrying until the end of the song. When it started playing again, he tried to get his mind to focus on anything except the feeling of his knuckes brushing up against the crotch of Hyuk’s sweatpants. He looked up at the mirror and saw Hyuk working hard, a serious look on his face. If Hyuk could brush off what happened, so could Hakyeon.

Except, he did it again, on purpose this time. It didn’t happen right away. They stayed another hour and a half to perfect the choreography, going over the song around fifteen more times. Hakyeon ignored what had happened for around an hour, but the closer it came to when they would leave, the more he started to think about Hyuk’s balls. And his dick. It’s not like he hadn’t seen them before; with six boys living together, it was difficult to have privacy all the time. But, seeing them, and touching them, were completely different events. And Hakyeon needed it to happen again.

The last time they ran through the song, everyone was exhausted. Hongbin’s dark circles were extremely prominent, Jaehwan could barely keep his eyes open, and Taekwoon’s arms were even more uncoordinated than usual.

Hakyeon felt himself unconsciously let go of all his inhibitions with the beginning notes of the song, and told himself that he was going to do it. Deliberately this time.

_garyeoun sangcheo neoneun ttak geogil geulkeojwo_

Hakyeon sensually, softly slid his hand through Hyuk’s legs, reaching higher, curling his fingers slightly as he passed over Hyuk’s balls, before gripping high on his thigh and slowly raking his fingers across and to the inside. He felt Hyuk’s leg tense, then relax, and Hakyeon looked into the mirror, locking eyes with the maknae. His eyes were wide, and the pupils blown wide open. His mouth was open slightly, and though he should be singing along with his part of the song, it wasn’t moving. Subconsciously, Hyuk ran his tongue over his top lip, and the motion spurred Hakyeon into averting his gaze, focusing on the dance once more.

\--

The ride home was torturous. Wonshik and Taekwoon decided to stay and work in their studios, and they would not be coming home that night. Hakyeon sat in the front, but he could almost feel Hyuk’s gaze boring into his shoulder. The atmosphere in the car was tense, somehow Jaehwan and Hongbin picking up on Hyuk’s mood, and seeing the strange look on Hakyeon’s face, they decided not to talk until they reached the dorm.

Once inside, Hyuk escaped into his room, and Hakyeon sat on the couch, playing with his hands, not knowing what to do next. Hongbin and Jaehwan started to get ready for bed, and went into the shower, Jaehwan taking the bathroom attached to the larger bedroom, and Hongbin taking the other one. Once they were inside, Hakyeon stood up from the couch, and walked over to the door that separated the living room from the room that Hyuk shared with Ravi.

“Hyuk-ie,” he said, knocking on the door. “Are you decent?”

There was a slight pause. “Would you care if I wasn’t?”

Hakyeon’s heart skidded before beating slightly faster than normal. He opened him mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Finally, he heard some shuffling from behind the door and took a step back as Hyuk opened the door. He was wearing a black tank top, baring his toned arm muscles, and the pair of sweatpants he practiced in. Hakyeon could clearly see the lines of a six pack pressing against the material of his shirt as Hyuk towered over him, arms crossed over his chest.

“We need to talk,” he said, and gestured into his room. Hyuk sat on his bed and motioned Hakyeon to take a seat across from him

“Aw, Hyuk-ie,” he started, “you know hyung did it on accident, right?” He stared into Hyuk’s eyes, trying to convey his innocence. But Hyuk was not having it.

“Maybe the first time you did it,” Hakyeon opened his mouth to interject, but Hyuk silenced him with a glare. “The second time was all you.” He laughed bitterly when Hakyeon didn’t correct his statement, instead looking down at his socks.

“Why, hyung?” Hyuk asked, forcing Hakyeon to look up at him.

He just shrugged. “Hyuk-ie, you’re a grown up now. Somehow, my little boy became a man. God,” he asked, “do you even know how gorgeous you are?” He stared into his Hyuk’s eyes. “You worked hard to build your body and somehow, you became a man. Right before my eyes.” He dropped his eyes again. “You don’t need us anymore.”

He looked up when he saw Hyuk stand, slowly walking over to where Hakyeon sat on Wonshik’s bed. “Hyung, what do you want?”

Hakyeon inhaled sharply through his nose, trying not to imagine what Hyuk was implying.

“Sanghyuk-” he started, cutting himself off when Hyuk ran his fingers up his neck slowly, cupping the side of his face with his big palm, fingers playing with the cartilage of his ear. He felt himself harden with each brush of the fingers over his lobe and shell of his ear.

“Hyuk-ah, we can’t do this.”

Hyuk just laughed. “Yes we can, hyung. In fact-” he stopped talking in order to brush his hand over Hakyeon’s pants, fingers dragging over the cloth as he moved them up and down. Hakyeon grew even harder, shivering with each brush of Hyuk’s hand.

“No, Hyuk, look, I-ah,” he gasped when Hyuk nipped at his lobe, before kissing his way down his neck. His right hand moved around his waist while his left hand reached for the button on Hakyeon’s pants, popping in open and dragging down the zipper.

“Sanghyuk. Stop,” he said firmly, making Hyuk look up and glance at the serious look on his face. He retracted his hands and slinked his way back to his own bed. He sat down and waited to hear what his hyung had to say, tensing slightly when Hakyeon buttoned his pants again.

“Sanghyuk, no matter what, I’m in a position of authority over you.” Hyuk opened his mouth to protest, but Hakyeon shook his head. “No. It’s true. I’m your leader and that makes this a difficult situation to be in. For both of us. I’m sorry. I know I started this whole situation, but we cannot do this.”

Hyuk shook his head. “I don’t believe that. Look, hyung, I’m an adult. I can consent to this, and I am. And since when have I ever been talked into doing something I didn’t want to do?”

Hakyeon smiled at that, because it was true. Hyuk did not allow people to walk over him. He stood up for what he believed to be right.

“And besides,” he continued, voice dropping down a register, “I’m stronger than you.”

Hakyeon shivered. That was… “I don’t believe you.”

Hyuk raised an eyebrow, standing up and motioning Hakyeon to stand with him. “Really, hyung. You don’t believe I’m stronger than you? Let’s find out right now.”

Hakyeon shivered again, before asking “what happens if I win?”

Hyuk just laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah, hyung, I don’t think that’s going to happen. But, let’s just say you get to have your way with me.” He smirked at Hakyeon, holding his arms out to the side, as if to say _come and get me._

Hakyeon grins as he throws himself at the giant maknae, arms going around his waist as he tries to bring him down. But Hyuk is still standing a minute later, if a little disheveled, and looks at Hakyeon panting with exertion, before picking him up and throwing him on the bed, his body quickly following as Hakyeon wrapped his arms around the back of his neck. They ended with Hakyeon sprawled over the bed, legs splayed open, and Hyuk’s chest pressed against his stomach, his knees on the floor.

Hakyeon is panting quietly as he looks up at Hyuk. They stare into each other’s eyes for a minute before Hakyeon says quietly, “we never did figure out what you would get if you won.”

Hyuk gives a little nod before he leaned his face closer to the leader’s. “Can I kiss you?” He watched as Hakyeon nodded his head, whispered “yes,” and then leaned up to catch Hyuk’s lips with his own.

The kiss didn’t start out deep, just a soft brushing of the lips. Hyuk didn’t mind. Even with all his bravado earlier, he didn’t have a lot of experience with kissing. Hakyeon seemed to realize that and slowly took control of the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hyuk’s neck and slowly pulling his body onto his own. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue through Hyuk’s lips, forcing his mouth open. They laid there for several minutes, getting to know each other’s mouth, before Hakyeon felt Hyuk shift and adjust himself in his pants.

“That’s not necessary, Hyuk-ie,” he said, pulling away from the kiss. “How about we take off some of these clothes, and I can take care of that problem for you.”

Hyuk nodded and sat up, allowing Hakyeon to sit up with him. Hyuk pulled his shirt off and felt Hakyeon brush against his erection, fingers coming up to untie the drawstring on his pants. His breath hitched at the unexpected sensation, but he lifted his hips when Hakyeon asked him to so he could take off his pants.

“Hyung, let me help you too.” Hakyeon smiled at him and allowed him to unbutton his pants, sliding them down his legs, where they soon joined his own sweatpants on the floor. The shirt followed not long after.

“Lie down, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon said, pushing at his chest, “Let me take care of you.”

As Hyuk settles against the pillows on his bed, he watched the top of his leader’s head as he slowly ran his tongue over his left nipple. Hakyeon brought up his left hand to play with the other nipple, scraping his fingernails over the sensitive skin. Hyuk could feel precum gathering at the tip of his cock.

“Please, hyung,” he gasped. Hakyeon stopped playing with his nipples and lifted his head.

“Yes, Hyuk-ie? Is there something you need?”

“Please, I’m so hard-”

“Okay. You want me to do something about it?” Hakyeon asked as he dragged his fingers over Hyuk’s sternum. Hyuk nodded.

“Got it. Hand or mouth?” Hakyeon asked as he slowly moved his chin down Hyuk’s stomach, taking a second to swirl his tongue in his bellybutton. Hyuk’s hips arched.

“Mouth. Please, hyung, I’m-” he cut himself off as Hakyeon grabbed his cock at the base with one of his hands and brought his tongue out to swirl around the head, tasting the precum and humming at the taste.

“Hmm. You taste good, Hyuk-ie.”

“God, hyung. Please-” his words get cut off again as Hakyeon pressed his tongue flat against the tip of his cock, and slowly slid down the shaft. His unoccupied hand reached back to brush against Hyuk’s balls, slowly feeling them in the palm of his hand, before tugging on them gently, causing a rush of pleasure to race through to his stomach. He could feel them tightening slightly before his body relaxed again.

Hakyeon pulled off and laughed. “Should I make you wait a little longer? It seems like you are almost there.”

Hyuk just glared at him, so Hakyeon smiled and went back to work, tugging at his balls occasionally while pressing his hardened tongue against his cock, bobbing up and down, before applying pressure on the head of his cock, swirling his tongue.

“Hyung, I’m about to come.”

Hakyeon pulled his mouth away from Hyuk’s dick, but kept one hand on the shaft, sliding it up and down, using the saliva from the blowjob to make his hand move easier. Hyuk started panting heavily, and Hakyeon sped his hand up in time.

Soon after, Hyuk came, splashing on his stomach and Hakyeon’s hand. He watched as his hyung licked the white mess from his hand, then made a face. He saw Hyuk staring at him and smiled.

“Come on, Hyuk-ie. It’s time for a shower.” Hakyeon stood up and reached out a hand to help Hyuk sit up. He handed him a tissue to wipe at his chest, before stretching out his arms and popping his back.

“Hyung, I-”

“Don’t worry about it, Sanghyuk. We can talk about it tomorrow, okay?” Hakyeon smiled at him and held out his hand for Hyuk to take. “First, let’s take a shower, and then get some sleep. Alright?”

Hyuk nodded.

“Good.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic since 2005. Of course it happened to be Chasang smut.... Critique is always welcomed. You can find me on Tumblr at leothevixxn.


End file.
